Poor Spacemonkey!
by the female apophis
Summary: Don't ask, just don't ask. You'll understand why later.......hopefully.........


Poor Spacemonkey

By: the female apophis

Disclaimer: Define owns...

Rating: PG

Pairings: Do you really have to ask me that?

Spoilers: Let me know if you see some.

Summary: Random Internet silliness! That's what inspired this fic. That and a little coffee mug named Henry. His name has been changed to Bobby. Please R&R!

Archive: Sure, just let me know ahead of time.

A/N: This story was actually co-wrote with a friend of mine who I lovingly call Nathena. TFA is actually me, the female apophis. Yes, the story I swore I would never write has been written. I wrote a Mary Sue fic. Anyway, Henry is not mine, he just inspired an Internet conversation, which spawned this fic. Hope you guys like it none-the-less. (No coffee mugs were harmed during the making of this fic.)

********************

Nathena: Hey where did we end with Margaret?

TFA: Uh...I can't really remember. Why?

Nathena: Well Bobby, Daniel's favorite coffee mug, seemed upset. Is he ok?

TFA: Well, the last time I saw him, Daniel was petting him in his office while he was waiting for the coffee to finish brewing. Did you hear about what he did the other day?

Nathena: Do I even want to know? Well you know I do so go ahead and tell me.

TFA: He was seen hugging the coffee machine this past Sunday. Apparently, our little archeologist is having some serious problems of late...I think I'm gonna go talk to Janet about him later. Do you think I should?

Nathena: *Feels presence of Jack hovering over her shoulder. Turns to see him holding back tears* Oh no! What's wrong Jack?

*Jack has joined the conversation*

Jack: I just heard the news. Bobby was accidentally dropped this morning. Janet may not be able to patch him up this time. What's Spacemonkey gonna do?

Nathena: how could you not know about Bobby? You are the one who dropped him! On the other question he has been staring into space since he can't be there while Bobby is under the knife.

TFA: Hey, you still there?

Nathena: I never left.

TFA: oh okay. Off talking to Jack again?

Nathena: *blushes*

Nathena: Changing the subject...where did Sam go?

TFA: Uh, the last time I saw her, she was off looking for her 'someone special'

Jack: who's the someone special?

Nathena: wouldn't you like to know?

Jack: yeah, I would actually. Who is it? Is Carter seeing someone I should know about?

TFA: Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaybe. What's it to you?

Nathena: Yeah, why do you wanna know?

Jack: call it curiosity

*Sam has joined the conversation*

Sam: Hey guys!

*Everyone says hi*

Jack: SO, Carter, who's the someone special?

Sam: none of your business sir.

Nathena: I swear TFA and I didn't say anything.

Sam: *sniffs* I knew I could trust you guys!

*Daniel joins the conversation*

Daniel: Have you guys heard anything yet about Bobby? Is he ok? Where's Janet?

*JF has joined the conversation*

JF: hey guys!

Daniel: Janet, please tell me you've heard something about Bobby.

JF: calm down Daniel, he's doing fine. We had to tape up his handle, but he should be as good as new within the next couple of days. Don't worry.

Daniel: *sighs* thank god. I was beginning to wonder if we were gonna have to put him into the sarcophagus.

JF: well I wouldn't go so far as to say that. But he's gonna have to go easy. That means for the next few weeks he's only allowed to be used for de-caf.

Daniel: you can't do this to me! I have to have my coffee every morning!

Jack: okay, I think it's time you permanently switched Daniel to de-caf doc.

Nathena: You need to get away from here Daniel and get your mind off Bobby even though it'll be hard. What do you say you and I go out for some drinks tonight?

Daniel: define 'drinks'

Nathena: You can have alcoholic ones or non-alcoholic. It doesn't matter. If you want some alcoholic ones, just bring some extra cash for a taxi cuz I need a real 'drink'.

Daniel: can I have coffee?

Nathena: If you REALLY want some. I want you to try and get your mind off coffee cuz that will remind you of Bobby and that's what we don't want tonight remember?

Daniel: riiiiiiight I knew that!

Sam: so, any of you guys know of someone who needs something to do tonight? I'm free.

Jack: so am I! Want to go out for dinner and a movie?

Sam: sure! See you topside at around 1900?

Jack: sounds good!

*Sam has left the conversation*

*Jack has left the conversation*

Daniel: yeah I should probably go now too. You wanna meet me here in my lab Nathena?

Nathena: No problem. What time? And please don't use military time. It confuses the crap out of me.

Daniel: 6:00 my lab. Sound good?

Nathena: sure thing. See you then!

*Daniel has left the conversation*

*Nathena has left the conversation*

TFA: well JF, it looks like it's just you and me now.

JF: yeah, it would appear so. So what are you doing tonight? Wanna have a girl's night in?

TFA: sure, I haven't had one again in a while. Where and when?

JF: your place, 2100. Bring the Chinese and I'll bring the drinks. Sound good to you?

TFA: see you then! Bye!

JF: bye!

*JF has left the conversation*

*TFA has left the conversation*

~fin~

Okay, maybe if you all are nice enough, I'll write about the evenings of our favorite people. Sound good to you? Good, review now.

"Check out today's tip: Never dive into murky waters."-Tip of the day that happened to pop up on Word.


End file.
